


【美狄亚×伊阿宋】荣光的尽头

by Eins427



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eins427/pseuds/Eins427
Summary: 『他们亲吻着彼此，他们拥抱着彼此，他们身影相缠，可心却相隔山海。』
Relationships: Jason/Medea
Kudos: 17





	【美狄亚×伊阿宋】荣光的尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O（划重点），自我娱乐产物，我来放飞自我了√  
> 大概是科任托斯城邦的事，也就是传说中的分手炮×  
> 月 球 名 画 复 原（请参考ubw线中c妈和saber）  
> 最后吹爆危险品仓库太太写的美宋文！！这篇有部分意象和手法有致敬，大家快去看神仙太太呜呜呜(つдT)

科任斯托城各处点起了入夜后的烛火，油脂在灯盏中安静的燃烧，寂静得过分的氛围反而让美狄亚生出一种莫名的焦躁，她起身下床，泄愤般地捻灭那微弱的光线，于是房间内再次陷入黑暗。

伊阿宋的夜不归宿早已不能引起她情绪的什么波澜，倒不如说，几乎每时每刻都处于极度糟糕状态的心情也很难再因为这个男人再坏上几分了。

——尽管如此，抛弃妻儿与城邦公主成亲这种事还是足以点燃她的怒火。

她完全可以像这个世界上所有丈夫出轨的女人一样，怨毒地咒骂诅咒、或者哭天抢地哀叹命运的不公正，但身为支配者的本能和骄傲使她更多地把这看作是对自己尊严的侮辱，明明心中悲痛欲绝，理智却将她沉入可怕的冷静之中。

克劳刻——科任托斯城国王克瑞翁的女儿，白天来找过自己。傲慢而单纯的公主殿下急于将自己的所有物与旁人划清界限，耀武扬威地要求她带着两个儿子离开城邦，不然便将她们驱逐出境。

“当然，还要解除和他的标记。”公主颐指气使地命令道，“你好歹也是个魔女，这种简单事不可能办不到吧？”

那是一个年轻的Alpha，身上的浓烈玫瑰与果酒的气息甜美又张扬。她大概和曾经的自己一样对爱情拥有无限的向往，因此才会因这个轻浮男人的情话春心萌动，即使对方的身份根本拿不上台面——早就被标记过的Omega，甚至还生过两个孩子。

美狄亚懒得理她，摆出一副闲人免进的态度冷漠地关上门，攥着门把的指关节泛出青白。

伊阿宋在这方面的魅力不容小觑。被女神宠爱的王子，被众多英雄拥戴的阿尔戈船长，甚至落到这番狼狈的田地，也能得到城邦公主的垂怜。

这样想来，似乎当初被迷住的自己也没有那么愚蠢。

怀着勉强聊以自慰的想法，她回到自己房间坐在桌前继续一如既往地发呆，半晌后才想起自己应该收拾东西。

赫卡忒的权杖早就不再使用了，如今被她和其他东西一起供奉在神龛上。就算这样魔女的名号也早已落得名副其实，她摇了摇头，将玻璃瓶分门别类的装好——里面大多都是她闲来无事调配的药剂，不乏致命的剧毒。

虽然表面上足够平静，但她的目光一直没有离开那个不起眼的瓶子：里面的毒药在接触皮肤的瞬间就可置人于死地，然后令尸体燃烧起无法熄灭的火；接着她想起了祖父赫利俄斯留给自己的长袍和金冠。

……

美狄亚坐在黯淡的月光下，视野因灯的熄灭变得昏暗一片。

她突然有种冲动，很想将那件美丽的长袍与光辉的金冠再拿出来观赏——白天时她用魔术将毒药附着在其上，现在它们已经是合格的暗杀工具，可以轻而易举地夺走公主与国王的性命。

但将它们献上也意味着她必须亲手杀死她的孩子。她和伊阿宋的孩子。

两个漂亮的男孩，正处在最天真可爱的年纪，对父母的恩怨罅隙一无所知，笑起来时会让她联想到故乡干净清澈的天空。

孕育和哺喂婴儿这一对于Omega来说天经地义的事在伊阿宋看来却异常屈辱。生来就被定性为从属者的男人有着不符合他固有性别的远大理想和野心，所作所为离经叛道；他讨厌居于人下或者束缚，尽管那就是他理应接受的存在方式。

因此男人的抱怨和不满一直持续到孩子懂事为止。但美狄亚知道他绝对没有讨厌、反而是真心喜爱这两个他亲自诞下的生命；面对乖巧的儿子们提出的陪伴请求，就算是整天在外不着家、回去便阴沉着脸冲她冷言冷语的伊阿宋眉眼也会温和下来，耐心满足他们的要求。

杀死这两个孩子不仅是为了防止他们落入仇家手中遭受更残忍的对待，也是报复伊阿宋最后的手段。

但她还是无法狠下心。就算被人称为恶毒的魔女，亲手抹杀自己所爱的骨肉依然是痛苦至极的事情。

过了今晚再决定吧。她默念着让自己的内心平静下来。

……

伊阿宋带着一身酒气出现在家中时已经是子夜时分。窗外灯火阑珊，热闹的城邦沉沉睡去。

“很好，你还没忘记自己的家在哪。”美狄亚甚至不想抬眼看他，冷嘲热讽道。上一次回家已经不知道是几个月前的事了，就连要和自己离婚、迎娶克劳刻公主这件事都是家中的侍从从宫廷带回的消息。

男人明显是刚刚结束了宫廷的酒会，身上沾着的浮华气息倒是与浓浓夜色相配。不用细想就可以知道，他肯定方才经历过一场耳鬓厮磨的情恋时光，为了志在必得的荣华用尽百般好话去哄得公主的欢心——这是他的拿手好戏，美狄亚对此熟悉得甚至有点恶心。

伊阿宋的酒品算不上多好，但也不是醉后失言的类型。他完全没在乎美狄亚说了什么，扶着犯晕的头大咧咧倒坐在椅子上，语气是司空见惯懒洋洋的敷衍：“喂。”

“白天克劳刻找你的事我已经听说了，那你现在应该已经很清楚怎么办吧，快点解除我们的标记。”

不知是否是酒精发挥了作用，男人说出这话的神情太过随意，仿佛是在讨论明天的早饭或者让她把蜡烛火焰调亮之类的琐事。

美狄亚猛地站起走到他面前，怒极反笑：“这话说的倒是挺有意思，伊阿宋大人。”紫发的温和妇人俯下身盯着他的眼：“能这么冠冕堂皇的对自己的支配方提出这样的要求，放眼整个希腊城邦恐怕也找不到第二个和您一样的人了吧。”

“哼。”伊阿宋也迎着她的目光，如翡翠湖泊般的眼浮现出戏谑的神情来，似乎完全没把她当回事：“我们的关系早就名存实亡了。你作为Alpha有尽过自己的职责吗？”

牙尖嘴利的程度不减当年。这种程度的偷换改念连惹她生气的资格都没有，美狄亚在心中冷笑，他恐怕忘了平日里吃的那些抑制药物都是从哪来的了。

伊阿宋对于热潮期的房事表现出强烈的抵触情绪——尽管在和她结婚前他的私生活一直都可以用放荡来形容——当他们的恋爱彻底冷却成一堆死灰后，这段难熬的时间他都一直靠大把的药物硬抗过去。

一开始美狄亚还会对此产生挫败感——连自己的Omega都无法抚慰，她绝对不是个称职的Alpha；后来则彻底习惯这样的生活方式，每月都将自己调的药摆在桌上显眼的位置。

虽然不想承认，但这的确算是他们心照不宣的默契。

旧事重提在眼下不会起到任何作用，美狄亚决定切入正题。她不是那种死缠烂打非要与对方一辈子在一起的痴男怨女，不过就是例行公事，在此之前出于私心的报复还是必须做的。

于是她说：“标记可以解除，但有必须要完成的步骤。”

她说了谎。但这又能如何呢，作为曾经的科尔基斯公主，月神赫卡忒的衣钵弟子，这里最精通魔术的她说出来的话，没有人能够反驳。

答应得太过爽快，之前准备好的所有说辞在这刻都派不上用场。这让伊阿宋愣了一下，随即他便又变回那种不耐烦的样子：“那就赶快结束。”

美狄亚没有说话，微微闭上眼扯住他的衣领，脸庞像是有贴上来的趋势。那种仿佛要亲吻的征兆搞得伊阿宋头皮发麻，虽然不知道她要干什么，就已经开口去阻止：“等等，你——”

他的话才刚开了头，房间内信息素的味道就在刹那间海啸一样席卷开来。

那是属于美狄亚的味道，淡得如山间的晚风，或者是潮湿森林中蒸腾的水汽，溪边卵石上蔓延的青苔。作为Alpha而言这气息太过温和，但此时它也正彰显着自己不逊于别人的命令强制力。

对于本不在热潮期的伊阿宋来说，即使是这样强大的力量按理也不会让他产生太过丢脸的反应，但常时间的用药早就使这一自然现象在他身上表现得时间紊乱——更何况作为配药者的美狄亚，自然会往里面加一些自己的东西。

也就是接收到信息的下一瞬，异样的燥热感突然在他的身体中升腾了起来。

事态从此刻开始变得不受控制起来。美狄亚难得从伊阿宋的眼中看出了一丝慌乱，这反而激起她更强的报复心和兴趣；所以她暗暗加强了信息素的释放力度，声音平淡得听不出情绪:“如你所愿。”

伊阿宋在回家之前有做过各种情况的假设，但唯独没算到所谓解除标记还需要这种仪式。“大概是美狄亚那家伙胡扯的”这种想法刚从脑中浮现他就觉得过于荒唐。他们之间早就没什么感情可言，所谓夫妻关系名存实亡，只剩下无可救药的厌烦和窒息的沉默。

然而Alpha强大的气味打断了他更深一步的思考，随着身体潮热进一步加剧，他也没出息地释放出了信息素。两股气息不情不愿地拉扯，可又契合地无法分离。

他的大脑开始混沌起来，略显迷茫地看美狄亚重新站直身体，接着一把扯住自己的手腕。

“喂，你想干什么！”伊阿宋条件反射地想要抽回手，魔术所织成的丝线却缠绕着他的双手蜿蜒向上，束缚住了他的双腕。

丝线虽然柔软却足够坚韧，想从中挣脱开来完全不可能。美狄亚没去管丈夫透着惊慌的制止声，悠闲而不容拒绝地扯住丝线将他拉离座位，接着再次用魔术将线固定在虚空中。

伊阿宋身体前倾，因发情而开始颤抖的腿几乎支撑不住他的重量，但手腕处牢牢绑住的丝线丝毫不给他软倒在地的机会，强迫他站立着保持这个屈辱的姿势。

而他的支配者就在他身前冷眼看着这一切，欣赏着他战栗的腿和小腹，潮红的脸和被汗水打湿的的额发。

她果然不会这么轻易放过自己。伊阿宋咬着牙暗自咒骂着，每次想开口讥讽便有呻吟不自觉地溢出嘴角。他心知这样恐怕更合了她的心思，于是硬是将所有的声响全部咽回喉咙。

美狄亚轻抚着他的身体。冰冷的指尖绕过不断颤抖的喉结，在后颈腺体处稍作停留，然后划向身后。他周身衣物在此过程中被尽数褪去，入夜的温度如女人的手指一样寒凉，接触到空气的那一刻他不禁打了个寒噤，显得倒有点可怜起来。

伊阿宋的身体就这样展现在她面前，光洁白皙的皮肤和背脊优美的曲线和当年几乎没什么区别，但这一切早就不能再讨取科尔基斯公主的半分欢心了。他在发抖，面对性事的他表现出无助的模样，丝毫没有平时咄咄逼人的野心；这在平常可能会引起美狄亚的恻隐之心，可此刻却撩拨起她更强的征服欲——也许还有一种叫报复心的东西。

所以美狄亚没去管他站不稳的身体，径直走到他身后不耐烦地开始了接下来的步骤。扩张不必废太大功夫，她扶正男人的腰，手指轻易便能插入那个湿润的入口。温暖的甬道顺从地包容了这一异物，就像伊阿宋此时已经挺立的前端一样，无论所有者再怎么不情愿，它们都忠实地对主人诉说着欲望：渴望被插入，渴望被占有。

她拔出手指，取而代之将自己的性器狠狠埋入对方体内。这刺激对伊阿宋来说太过突然，他哀哀地叫出声来，被绑起的手拼命挣扎了两下，声音中难掩渴求。

空气中的信息素愈发浓烈，属于男人的味道蛛丝般缠住了她。美狄亚俯下身来，将手绕到他的胸前，去揉捏逗弄那殷红的凸起，引起他更加剧烈的颤抖。

伊阿宋的身体异常敏感，无论是被挑逗乳首还是研磨穴内的软肉，仅片刻他便已腿软到需要靠着美狄亚的支撑才能站住。他盼望着这场屈辱的酷刑赶快结束，可在刚才美狄亚已经用魔术制出的丝带束缚住他不断分泌液体的阳具，于是无法释放的痛苦将这惩罚般的时间变得更加漫长。

美狄亚保持着那个俯身的动作，这在旁看来居然有种恋人拥抱似的亲昵。或许是因自己这着实可笑的想法让她来了点兴趣，也可能是什么别的原因，她忽然停下了动作，扯住伊阿宋的头发强迫他转过脸来，接着狠狠咬上了他的唇。

血腥的味道在口腔四散开来，伊阿宋被她的举动吓了一跳，吃痛地摇头想要甩开，但美狄亚依旧不依不饶地用舌尖挑开对方的唇齿，在他的口中任意肆虐。这几乎不能称之为一个吻，它太具侵略性，无关爱欲，更像是野兽交媾时疯狂的撕咬。

激烈的吻让伊阿宋完全喘不过气来，他想摆脱这毫无章法的攫取探索，可唇舌摩挲间他却逐渐适应了这一步调，缺氧和热潮使他头脑发胀，不再去无谓反抗，反而试图去迎合她长驱直入的舌。他们是如此了解，即便是这样腥红的吻，也会在短暂的冲突后回归一致和谐。

美狄亚在此刻突然感到了寂寞。

他们亲吻着彼此，他们拥抱着彼此，他们身影相缠，可心却相隔山海。

唇舌分开时拉扯出淫靡的银丝，新鲜的空气再次涌入口腔，伊阿宋昏聩的思维此时稍渐清醒，便立刻摆出一个讥讽的笑来：“怎么，现在又爱上我了？……唔！”

他的得意很明显不能持续太久，美狄亚一次深深的顶弄便可使其方寸大乱。不知悔改的男人打断了她的感伤，她叹了口气，和平常无数次那样不冷不淡地回敬：“这种时候还能顾得上还嘴，精神不错。”

她摁着伊阿宋的腰将自己的炙热送入对方潮湿温暖的通道，不慌不忙地碾过那处敏感地带，细密如雨的吻落在对方的后颈和肩头。

美狄亚咬着他被自己标记过的腺体，观察着身下之人由剧烈的抗拒到发颤到几近啜泣。伊阿宋算不上一个顽强的人，在原始欲望的挑逗下，他很快展现了自己那软弱的部分。

嘴硬一直是他在做爱时吃足苦头的最大原因。美狄亚心知他早已坚持不住，勉强直立的腿需要倚靠像楔子一样钉住他的性器才不至于瘫倒，而被缚的前端高昂着，极为艰难的吐着晶莹的液体，显然也已经撑到极限。

“要是克劳刻公主看见你这样淫荡的样子，会怎么想？”她凑近伊阿宋的耳朵，用温柔的音调诉说着最刻毒的话语。回应她的是对方压抑的呻吟和呜咽。

他们用言语互相伤害着，早已不存在的爱情如同枯萎的玫瑰，光鲜亮丽的花朵凋零后只剩尖锐干瘪的棘刺；可这荆棘偏偏要纠缠住两人，所有的挣扎只会恶意愈发使刺穿心脏，恣意生长。

差不多到此为止吧。她听见自己这样说，报复到这里变得索然无味。于是她也的确这么干了，她解开禁锢住男人欲望的绸带以及绑着双腕的丝线，用手抒解他压抑许久的分身。伊阿宋抖了两下，断断续续地射出白浊；这场性爱并没有什么欢愉可言，即使是登顶时他也皱着眉，低低地发出哀鸣。

之后的事情就好说了。美狄亚抱着脱力的他，抽身换了另外的姿势，开始最后的动作。她让对方面向自己坐在她身上，手环上他的腰：热恋时他们经常这样做，像是拥抱一样索取着彼此的体温。处在高潮余韵的身体异常敏感，伊阿宋想抬起腰逃离这桎梏，可随着顶弄交合的部位更深地嵌合在一起，拖曳着他在欲海中越陷越深。

他像是刚从水中捞起般浑身透湿，金色额发被汗水黏在泛红的眼角旁，仿佛脆弱得一碰即碎。她伸手想去抚开那缕看上去不太舒服的头发，未曾想伊阿宋偏头躲开了她的指尖。

骄傲的男人此刻实在没有多余的力气可以做出更为抗拒的反应，可他看向自己的眼神依旧是那样漠然，让人沉闷得喘不过气。

所以美狄亚收回手，不打算再为这出于习惯的假意温情浪费时间。她掐住伊阿宋的腰，不容拒绝地加速抽送，直到自己炽热的液体悉数洒在他身体的最深处。

——结束了。当仅剩的身体关系已无法维持现状，她突然发现自己就此无话可说。美狄亚沉默地按住伊阿宋的金发将他的脸埋进自己的肩窝，不再去看那双曾经如祖母绿般璀璨的、因哭泣而失神的眼眸。那一刻她觉得——或者说她无数次这样感觉，自己早已与他形同陌路。

意气风发的阿尔戈船长的目光确实温柔地看向过科尔基斯的公主，但回到故国又再次流亡的伊阿宋再也不会往如今的魔女身上施舍任何一个眼神；这个不死心的男人依然这样的狂妄自大：永远追求着那幼稚的理想、贪婪地试图抓住不可能的事物、向别人许下无数幻灭的承诺——即使自己已经走到了梦的终点。

我早就不爱他了。她对自己的内心说道。

这场婚姻的闹剧会在今晚画上句号，我只剩下满腔的仇恨，复仇的火焰将燃遍我的全身；向女神赫卡忒起誓，我将抛弃所有关于爱情的承诺，抛弃我心爱的孩子，只为了将他剩下的人生尽数毁灭。

本应该是这样的。本应该是这样的。

因此她也不明白自己所做的一切是为了什么。那或许只是不甘心，混杂着悲伤与愤怒之类的感情，如同每一个遭到背叛的女人，在最后时刻渴望得到伴侣像样的告别与承认；但她又从未如此清醒，她坚定接下来要完成事情的意志——但并非仅是复仇，更多的是她无法忍受他将要被其他人占有。

伊阿宋是这样的傲慢、自私、愚蠢，可她也足够疯狂；他们咒骂着彼此，无时无刻不想打碎婚姻这一层枷锁，然而他们又注定此生纠葛，像是生锈多年而相连的钥匙和锁，沉没深海的船与遍布其上的藤壶，将要写进寓言的仇敌与爱人，纵使死亡也不能将两人分离。

……

美狄亚扶着快要失去意识的丈夫从床上躺好，伊阿宋明显累坏了，不出片刻便听见他的呼吸渐趋平稳。

解除标记对于魔女而言只需小小的一个术式，当第二天伊阿宋睁开眼睛，估计就会欣喜地发现他终于可以彻底摆脱这令人厌烦的女人。

而在现在这谁都不会知晓的安宁时刻，美狄亚用轻如雪片的吻描摹着他蹙起的眉与紧阖的眼眸；那并非是爱，而是某种连当事人都无法说清的情愫，她想起多年之前，科尔基斯的公主望着青年俊美的睡颜，俯下身于此双唇交叠——至此两颗天体轨道相交，并行不悖。

伊阿宋睡的似乎不太安稳，感受到触碰后他把眉头锁得更紧，却没有再避开亲吻他的冰凉的唇。

朦胧中他看到了那荣光的尽头。那里有着空无一人的海岸，腐朽的阿尔戈号，以及泡影般消逝的梦。

Fin.


End file.
